Love on the Rocks
by taylorjsomeday
Summary: A one-shot about Rosalie's thoughts on being a new-born vampire, Edwards feelings- or lack thereof -for her, and that fateful day when she finds Emmett.


**This is a quick one-shot that I was inspired to write while listening to Sara Bareilles's song _Love on the Rocks_. It's really a great song, but doesn't have a lot of relevance to the story. Hope you enjoy this! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's awesome characters... Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

"Esme, would you like to go hunting with me? Carlisle?" I spoke quietly towards the living room, where Carlisle and Esme were staring lovingly at each while they held hands; how disgusting. After waiting a few brief seconds for an answer I gave up. I thought angrily, _Stupid, Love-sick, good-for-nothing-_

"Hey. Watch it, Rosalie." Someone snarled. I growled angrily as I heard Edwards voice- clear as if he were beside me -from his room.

_Get out of my head. _I snapped back. I heard him mutter something like 'Can't help it' from his room, but I was ignoring him as best as I could. I sighed loudly and ran out the door, relishing the feeling of going so fast, and hating it all at the same time.

I ran as far away as I dared into the forest, before falling on a rocky surface. If I could, I'd be crying. But, curse it, not a single tear came. I hated this stupid, meaningless existence. Why was _I_ cursed to live this lonely life as a- dare I say it -vampire? (I absolutely hated the "V" word. It just made it seem that much more real) I don't deserve this... and I'd rather be dead.

Did I really mean that? _Yes, _I answered myself. There was absolutely no reason to live like this anymore. Carlisle and Esme were lost in their own sick puppy love and Edward... I laughed without humor.

Edward didn't want _me._ As impossible as that was, he didn't. I shouldn't be so offended. Edward didn't want anything. He was a hermit and an empty shell-- devoid of emotion. The only thing he ever did was sit in his room, probably just staring at a wall and listening to tracks on his record player. He made me so angry. A lot of that anger was undeserved, though. I took out my unspeakable anger at Carlisle on Edward a lot of the time. I knew it wasn't fair, but I couldn't take it out on Carlisle.

I should have some respect for Carlisle, I know, but I couldn't help but blame him for turning me into a _monster. _Sure, he saved my life... but he didn't really. He hadn't saved my life, he had damned it. I would remain this way until someone does me the honor of killing me-- or whatever it is that we do.

So here I sat. Alone, in the woods, not bothering to eat, despite the burning I could feel in the back of my throat. That was just it, though: My whole existence was in spite of what I was. The fact that I'd never drank blood of a human before was a fact that I was proud of. My record was almost as clean as Carlisle's... _almost._

I couldn't help myself two years ago when I'd returned to my god-awful fiancée, Royce, and done to him something I wasn't proud of... okay, that's a lie. I was still proud of what I did to Royce, which wasn't nearly as bad as what he had forced upon me. He deserved every bit of what I'd given him in the end.

I was so bored now. I had nothing to do. No one at the Cullen's house (I didn't really feel like a part of the _family_ enough to consider myself one of them) could entertain me, and I couldn't go into town since I still hadn't completely mastered my control over my instincts. So I fell back lazily onto the rocky surface under me.

I smelled a deer pass buy and drank quickly, not thinking about it. I let my instincts take over, since I was so thirsty. After a few more deer, I smelled the thick, musty scent of a grizzly bear. Grizzly wasn't exactly my cup of tea, but I would enjoy the slight challenge of catching the ferocious animal.

As I stalked towards the direction of the scent, I was hit with a brilliantly sweet scent that I was rarely ever allowed to smell; human blood. Carlisle had kept me away from human contact as much as he could. Now, though, it struck me so hard that it knocked the (unneeded) breath out of me. The scent was so strong that it meant that a human was openly bleeding, and from the direction it was coming from, I could tell that it was probably caused by the grizzly bear.

I ran forward as fast as I could, which is pretty darn fast, If I do say so myself. The scent was becoming so strong that it was almost unbearable. Eventually I approached a large, rocky cliff side. I scaled up the steep cliff effortlessly, sensing that the scent was coming from the top. I saw the bear first; it was hard to miss the great, furry beast. Then I saw the source of the tantalizing scent.

He was young I believe, probably about 20 years old or so, thought that was older than me. He had a large build and a curly head of dark hair. I could see small impressions in his cheeks; dimples. I was instantly reminded of that little boy I had seen what seemed like so long ago, but was only a few years ago. It was right then and there that I overcame the animal instinct inside me and decided that no matter what, I was _not _going to kill this poor man.

I watched the bear thump over to the boy, ready to strike again. It had already done so much damage. The boy's clothes were ripped in many places and the flesh underneath was marred, exposing the thin, vulnerable flesh beneath, which was oozing blood. I stopped focusing on that, however, and started focusing on the bear. I lunged at it quickly, breaking its neck and draining the blood from it. If I was going to do this, then I needed as much strength as I could get.

Finally, when the bear was drained completely, I turned toward the body. I walked slowly towards him, testing my will power. I listened carefully for his heart beat, making sure he was still alive. I found that it was faint, but there. I hastily picked him up. If I didn't change him then he would die... but I didn't trust myself enough to not kill him. I had to go to Carlisle. He was the only one who could do it without fail.

I jumped from the cliff with the man in my arms, landing gracefully and painlessly on my feet. I didn't even stop when I landed, I just kept going. I couldn't stand to hear his heart stop... I had to get to Carlisle in time.

I approached the house and kicked open the door, not caring whether I broke it or not (which I did). I saw Carlisle on the couch with Esme, not having moved an inch since I'd left.

"Carlisle!" I cried with a tear-less sob. Finally, he broke from his trance and looked at me, then to the person in my arms. He was at my side before I could blink and he quickly checked the man's pulse (though I don't see why, since he could probably hear it from where he was).

"You have to help him!" I said desperately. Edward had appeared at the top of the stares, looking curiously down on the scene below. Esme took me in her arms comfortingly, but it was awkward since I was still holding him in my arms, not willing to let him go. Carlisle tried to take him, but I wouldn't let him.

"Rosalie, you have to let me take him! He's going to die if I don't do it now." I nodded desperately and let him take him out of my hands. I finally wrapped my arms around Esme, in need of some kind of comfort while I heard the screams starting upstairs.

_3 Painful Days Later_

As Carlisle walked out of the room he looked at me. I'd been pacing the hallway outside of the spare bedroom door for 72 straight hours. It didn't matter to me since I had no need to sleep.

He looked worn and I looked hopefully at him. "I just told him... He's absorbing the information." I nodded quickly, knowing what he meant. He had told the boy what he'd become, just as he told me two years ago.

Edward approached his room, quietly passing me on the way.

"His name's Emmett McCarthy, by the way. And you should probably go in there now, he wants to see you." He said with a bored tone. I nodded at him, comprehending the words. _Oh, he's going to be so mad that I cursed him like this. He's going to loathe me just as I had loathed Carlisle... but why do I care so much what he feels about me? _I thought frantically.

I approached the door hesitantly. I finally built up the courage to twist the knob and enter. I closed the door behind me, avoiding his gaze.

"Hello." Emmett said with the sweetest voice I'd ever heard.

"H-hi." I'd never stuttered in my life, and here I was blubbering like an idiot.

"I just wanted to thank you- you know – for saving my life and all." I finally looked up into his bright red eyes. I mentally kicked myself for not looking at what his original eye color had been. I would have to ask Carlisle later to see if he knew. He was in new clothes and he was much bigger than I remembered him. His features were sharper and he was much paler.

"You don't hate me for it?" I said hesitantly.

"No... I don't. You let me see another day, why would I hate you?" He looked genuinely confused. He looked so adorable, and I didn't care what the circumstances were, his words filled me with so much joy that it forced a smile on my face.

I forced myself on him, hugging him with all my vampire strength. At first he was surprised, but then he hesitantly wrapped his arms around me. He was probably holding back, being careful not to crush me with his new-born strength. And right there, in his arms, I felt more whole than I'd ever been before. I didn't feel alone whatsoever, for the first time since my change.

Suddenly, I was so glad Carlisle had changed me, and that I found Emmett on those rocks so that Carlisle could change him too. Now, we could be together.


End file.
